The Very Good Years
by Dubenko Diehard
Summary: This fic takes readers into the lives of John and Abby Carter. Feel their love, joy, anger and sorrow as they travel down the rocky road of life together.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: The Very Good Years  
AUTHOR: Lindsey  
EMAIL: JC/AL Romance  
RATING: R - sexual situations, language  
SPOILERS: Just the obvious Carby  
ARCHIVE: email me and tell me where  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any ER characters, except for Carter and Abby's children  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Authors live for feedback! Love it? Hate it? Comments, questions, suggestions? Let me know!  
SUMMARY: This fic takes readers into the lives of John and Abby Carter. Feel their love, joy, anger and sorrow as they travel down the rocky road of life together.

November 22, 2008

Dear Abby,

Hello, sweetheart. I'm sorry I haven't gotten the chance to write lately. I know I could call or e-mail, but nothing beats an old-fashioned letter, right? Things have been extremely busy over here. The Foundation is setting up nicely and the entire team and I are extremely pleased with it's success. I only wish you were here to share it with me.

How are things over there? How's County? You're taking it easy, I hope. You know, since I've taken over the Foundation, you seem to forget that I'm still a doctor, and this doctor's orders are to slow it down. I don't want Susan or Kerry calling me and saying you've gone into labor right in the middle of a trauma.

Not much else to report from here. Weather has been cloudy with rain lately. How is it in Chicago? Is the snow flying yet? I'll be home sometime before Christmas, but the details are still fuzzy. Just need to get things wrapped up here and I'll be on my way.

I miss you, and I can't wait to see you again. Stay safe and out of trouble.

Je t'aime,  
John

Abby smiled as she finished his letter. It was now the 27th, Thanksgiving Day, and he'd been gone for almost a month. She was missing him terribly, especially today. She'd agreed to take a shift at the hospital, which she normally took off, but with John in Paris, what was the point of spending the holiday alone?

Abby grabbed her coat, put on her gloves and wrapped a scarf around her neck. Winter had come early to Chicago and it was freezing outside. On her way out the door, she caught sight of their wedding picture sitting on the mantle. She smiled sadly and hurried off to County.

"Abby! Good, you're here. We've got an MVA en route. ETA in five," Susan said, as Abby walked through County's doors.

"Okay, can I at least put my things away?" Abby asked, giving Susan a small smile.

Susan gestured to her with the pile of charts she was holding. "Oh, yeah, sorry," she said, coming up beside her. "How're you doing?"

Abby shot Susan a puzzled glance. "Uh...fine?"

"Are you sure?" Susan asked, as they went into the lounge and Abby began putting her things away. "I mean, I know it's gotta be hard. With the holiday ... and Carter being so far away..." Susan wasn't trying to pry, she just wanted be there for her friend.

Abby shrugged her coat off. "Why do you think I'm here?"

Susan nodded. "Well, if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

Abby smiled. "Thanks."

Susan started to leave the lounge, then turned to Abby. "Potluck's at five," she paused. "I just hope I'm in the mood to eat after ... well, you know how Thanksgiving is around here," she said, laughing.

"Mr. Jameson, next time you decide to cook Thanksgiving dinner, have a fire extinguisher handy," Abby said, rising from the stool and slipping off her gloves.

"That was the longest shift in history," Abby said, waddling up to admin and leaning on the counter.

Susan gave her a sympathetic smile. "Rough day?"

"I mean, is it honestly THAT difficult to cook a turkey!"

"What can I say? All I know how to cook is this ... gooey dip stuff," Susan said, holding up a dish from the potluck.

Abby heaved a sigh. "I'm starved," she said. Just then, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bonsoir, mon amour."

Abby smiled and winked at Susan. "Hey, John."

"Oh, lemme listen!" Susan begged. 

"How's my blushing bride?" he asked

"Beet red!" Susan said loudly, laughing.

"Ab?" John asked. Was she working today? he wondered.

"Shhh! Yeah?"

"Where are you? Are ... are you working today?"

"Uh... kinda. Why? Is that a problem?" Abby asked. He was thousands of miles away, what else was she supposed to do?

"Abby... I want you to take it easy. Please? I worry about you, especially when I'm not there. I don't want you to put the baby or yourself in any danger. Please listen to me, sweetheart," John pleaded. He hated the fact that he couldn't be there with her. He'd taken over the Carter Family Foundation a few years back and he was constantly busy. This time he was setting up a Foundation branch in France.

Abby sighed. "John I'm fine. I promise you. I know my own limits and when I get tired, I take a break. Besides, I've got Susan here, breathing down my neck every hour of the day." She said this for Susan's benefit, who in return playfully hit her friend on the arm. "I'm not that bad!" she said, defending herself.

"Is Susan there?" Carter asked.

Abby shot a glance in Susan's direction. "Yes, why?"

"Let me talk to her."

Abby rolled her eyes and held out the phone to Susan. "He wants to talk to you," she said.

Susan smiled. "Hey, Carter. What's up?"

"Is she overdoing it?" he asked.

"Uh... no. I'm keeping an eye on her. She takes breaks when she needs them, or when I tell her to," she said, grinning at Abby.

"Just ... keep a close eye on her, okay? It drives me crazy that I can't be there."

"I know. But she's in great hands, John, so don't worry too much, kay? I'll let you talk to Ab. Hurry back!" Susan handed the phone back to Abby. She felt sorry for them. They were so in love and yet had to be on two separate continents. And Abby's being almost 8 months pregnant only complicated matters.

The next month practically flew by. Abby finally took maternity leave, urged by Dr. Coburn, Susan, Carter and the entire ER staff. They all felt a need to watch over her since Carter was still away.

It was the day before Christmas Eve and Abby had been out shopping. She had done all the decorating by herself this year, except for the tree, which Susan insisted on helping her with. She unlocked the door to their apartment, dropped her bags and kicked the door closed with her foot. She was exhausted.

Her face lit up when she saw the light blinking on her answering machine. Hoping it would be John, she anxiously pushed the 'Play' button and listened. "Hey baby, it's me. Look, Ab..." Abby heard him sigh and his voice break. "I... I'm not gonna be able to make it home until... Friday. I am so so sorry, baby. I'll call you later, I promise. I love you so much, Ab. Bye." click

Abby did a double take. Friday was December 26th. "What!" she shrieked. She listened to the message two more times to make sure she had heard him right. She sank into a chair and cried. How could this happen? This would be their last Christmas with just the two of them. Next year they would have an 11 month-old in their lives.

That night, Abby fell asleep with the phone in her hand, and John still on the line. He felt absolutely terrible about their situation, but they'd screwed up his flight and to top it off, the weather was wreaking havoc on all flights into O'Hare.

The next few days passed in a blur. Abby could hardly manage to get out of bed, much less be excited about the holidays.

On Christmas Eve, Abby finally decided to put herself in the spirit of things. She lit the Christmas tree, turned on their electric fireplace, put some Christmas music on the stereo and made herself comfortable on the couch. John had promised to call as soon as he was done with meetings, which he guessed would be somewhere around 10 o'clock Chicago time.

Abby woke with a start around 11. She listened hard. She could have sworn she heard a noise. Fear consumed her. Was someone breaking into her apartment?

"H...Hello?" she managed to utter.

"Abby? Are you awake?"

"John!" He came around to the couch where Abby was lying. She saw him and sprang to her feet immediately. "Oh my God! What are you doing here!"

John laughed. "Oh so now I need a reason to rush home to be with my wife on Christmas?"

Abby giggled and kissed him passionately. It was one of those kisses that seem to last forever, but are over too quick. "God, baby... I missed you so much."

John took a few steps back. "Let me look at you! My, how we've grown," he grinned, putting his hands on her belly. "You know," he said, kissing her neck. "Seeing you this way ... it's very ... sexy."

Abby's knees almost buckled. "Seeing you any way is sexy," she said, as she started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" he asked.

Abby laughed. She pressed herself against him, feeling him grow beneath her. "The question is, are you?"

"Let's... not do this here," he whispered, caressing her breasts. "I'd carry you, but..." he broke out into a grin and she laughed. She started walking toward their bedroom, letting her black silk robe fall to the floor. John just stood there, admiring her. "You coming?" she asked.

All of the passion they had been forced to keep inside for the past two months was unleashed that night.

They finally collapsed, both spent, in each others arms around 4am. "Well, if I wasn't already pregnant..." Abby teased, smiling.

John kissed the top of her head. "Merry Christmas, baby."

John and Abby smiled at the memory. That Christmas was now 4 years behind them and they now sat cuddled on the couch, watching their daughter Stella open her Christmas presents. She was almost 4 years old and this was the first year she fully understood the presents and Santa Claus and the magic of it all.

Abby rested her head on John's shoulder and watched their daughter. "I think Stella needs a playmate," she said casually. She waited a few moments, then looked up at Carter and beamed.

John's eyes got wide, but all he could do was kiss her and laugh happily. Life was definitely good in the Carter home and it looked like it was only going to get better with their new addition. Only time would tell.


	2. Chapter 2

Beep... beep... beep...

John sat up, rubbed his eyes and squinted at the alarm clock. 5:01am He thought he'd set the alarm for 5:30, but then realized it was his pager. Fumbling for the phone, he dialed Abby's cell, almost knocking the lamp on the nightstand over in the process.

"John?" Abby picked up on the first ring, her voice cracking.

"Abby? What's the matter?" Abby had just pulled a twelve-hour at County, five to five, and sounded exhausted. 

"She said it was from stress..." Abby said, her voice breaking and finally trailing off.

John gripped the phone a bit tighter. "What? Who said what was from stress?"

"Janet."

"Abby, what are you talking about?" John was now thoroughly confused.

"The baby, John." She dissolved into tears then, crying for herself, her child, her family -- she wasn't sure what at that point.

"God, Abby. Do you want me to come get you?" He decided not to wait for an answer. "Abby, I'll be right there," he said, hanging up the phone and quickly getting dressed.

The January air was bitter cold as John bundled little Stella into the car and drove to County. He found Abby in the lounge, curled up on the couch, staring into space. "Sweetheart..." John sat next to her, with Stella fast asleep in his arms. Lying Stella gently next to Abby, John scooped Abby up and held her. "Why... How could this happen?" she asked into his chest. Looking up at him she saw sadness in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, John..." John rubbed her back, trying to soothe her. "It's not your fault, Abby. Do you hear me? Nothing you did or didn't do made this happen." Abby nodded in response, only to burst into tears again. John sat in a chair in the corner of the lounge, Abby curled up in his arms, drying her tears for hours until she finally fell asleep.

It was now February 14 - Valentine's Day - and it had been almost a month and a half since Abby had been to work. Weaver had given her as much time as she needed, thankfully, and she'd used it to the max. Staying home with Stella had been good for her and John both, who was still busy with the Carter Family Foundation, but managed to pick up a shift at County here and there.

Abby walked briskly through the doors of County, feeling a twinge of pain and longing, remembering what had happened the last time she had been there. She was also nervous about the way her colleagues were going to treat her. She didn't want any sympathy glances or sad smiles or "Oh, Abby, how are you doing?"'s. She just wanted to come back to work and let things return to normal - whatever normal was.

"Hey, Ab!" Susan came up behind her and grinned, a grin that appeared a bit nervous to Abby. "I've got a guy in curtain two... took a header down the stairs, has a head lac that needs attention. Think you can handle it?"

"Think you can handle it?" Abby thought. You've got to be kidding me.

Pushing her thoughts aside, Abby smiled and took the chart from Susan's hand. "Sure."

"Great, thanks," Susan replied. She paused a second, then added, "Umm... I'm not sure how to put this, Ab, but... if there's anything..." Susan let her sentence trail off, hoping Abby would catch on.

Abby nodded. "Thanks, but I'm fine."

"Frank, where's the lost and found box?" Abby asked, rummaging through a mound of miscellaneous items under the admin desk. 

"How should I know?" Frank asked, as he mindlessly watched a Channel 5 weather report on TV.

"FRANK!" It was almost the end of her shift and Abby was near the end of her rope. "Get off your ass and help me find the damn box!" 

"Sorry," Frank said, switching off the TV. "Here," he said, handing her the box.

"Was that so hard?" Abby asked, as she walked toward the lounge.

Frank nudged Chuny in the side and said, "Maybe we should be of a little more help to Abby, y'know... considering..."

Chuny just stared at him and rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself."

Abby whirled around and, throwing her hands on the counter, sighed heavily. "Look," she said, raising her voice. "I am fine. If I wasn't, I sure as hell wouldn't be here of all places, would I? So how about everyone minds their own damn business and keeps the petty gossip to a minimum," she paused and looked around - she'd caught everyone's attention with her little speech. "Thank you," she finished, and continued walking toward the lounge.

"Do miscarriages make women bitchier than usual?" Frank asked, in clear earshot of Abby.

Abby turned around and almost slugged him. "Fuck you, Frank. Fuck you."

Abby unlocked the door to their apartment, stepped inside and leaned heavily against the doorframe.

John looked up from the presentation he was working on. "Rough day?" he asked, coming around the table to give her a hug. "Horrible," she said, wrapping her arms around him and sighing. John kissed the top of her forehead. "I'm sorry," he said. "You know, maybe you're pushing it. You should've taken a half shift instead of a full one. I'll call Kerry and switch your shifts for the rest of the week."

"No, I can handle it," she said, more to herself than to Carter. 

John decided to take her mind off work. "Well, you're home now, so just leave it all behind you. At least for tonight, okay?"

Abby smiled a small smile. "Okay," she said.

"Why don't you go take a bath while I finish this presentation," he suggested.

"Mmm... a bath sounds like Heaven. But first I want to say hello to my little girl," she said, taking off her coat.

"Stella went to see a kiddie movie with Joanie," John informed her. "She wanted to take her rugrats out to dinner and a movie, and they wanted Stella to come along, so she's sleeping over there tonight."

"Oh," Abby said, disappointment evident in her voice.

"She'll be fine," he said, reading Abby's mind. 

"I... I know," she said. "I'm gonna go relax in the tub. See ya in a bit." She disappeared down the hallway as John watched her.

Entering the bathroom, Abby was amazed. Her bath was already drawn, with candles around the tub and soft jazz playing on the stereo. There was a handwritten note on the edge of the tub that read

Abby,  
Happy Valentine's Day, baby. I love you very much. Remember that always.

Love,  
John

Abby stood open mouthed in the middle of the bathroom. She'd completely forgotten about Valentine's Day. She quickly undressed and slipped into the tub, smiling to herself all the while. 

There was a knock at the door after awhile and John poked his head in. "Hey," he said quietly, grinning at her.

Abby opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Hey you."

John undressed and slipped in beside her. "Come here," he whispered as he took her in his arms and held her close.

Abby smiled up at him with tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she said. "For everything."

John didn't say a word, he just lowered his head, found her mouth with his and passionately kissed her.

They stayed that way for hours, at times lost in their own thoughts and at others they were deep in conversation. And as they lay in each others arms, they both knew they would never find anyone more perfect for one another. Ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The Carter household awoke to a snowy February morning. John was the first to rise, and gently touched Abby's shoulder to wake her. "Sweetheart, it's time to get up..."

Abby just moaned and rolled over. "It's Sunday," she mumbled. "We're all off today... 'member?" 

John decided to let her sleep -- he'd definitely take a well-rested Abby over a cranky Abby any day. He checked in on Stella, who was sound asleep. With the two women in his life fast asleep, he decided to head down to the newsstand and pick up the Sunday issue of the Trib.

He quickly drank his coffee and headed out the door, closing it quietly behind him as to not wake the girls.

He shivered as he stepped out of their building. The snow the night before had dropped the temperatures a good fifteen degrees. He quickly jogged down the block to the corner, where the newsstand was. Just as he was paying for his paper, a woman came up to him, shivering, and said, "Excuse me, sir."

John glanced at her and started walking back to the apartment. "Not today," he said, shrugging the woman off.

She let him get a few steps in front of her before trying a second time. "Are you Dr. Carter?" she asked.

John turned at looked at her a bit suspiciously. "May I help you?" he asked.

She walked toward him then, with an outstretched hand. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you might. My name is Lynne Gurtz; I'm the head of the Chicago chapter of the Hope Foundation - we're sort of like Make-a-Wish." She now had Carter's full attention. "Is there somewhere we can go and talk?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied. "There's a coffeehouse just around the corner."

"And that's my proposal," Lynne finished, taking a sip of her coffee.

John skimmed the paperwork she'd given him. "It's... impressive," he said.

Lynne beamed. She was hoping he'd love it. She'd been in contact with Jeanne Lacroix over in Paris for months over this new project, now the only problem was financing it. "We think bringing Hope overseas will greatly benefit children," she said. "You were just the person I was looking for, too. Being the head of a Foundation and a doctor." 

"I'll have to talk this over with the committee, but I'm sure they'll be all for it," he said. 

Lynne's face grew serious then. "There is... a possible drawback."

John raised an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"If this deal goes through and we build a foundation in France ... it may require that you relocate for a short while."

"What's 'a short while'?"

John noticed Lynne start to fidget then. "Umm ... six, maybe eight, months. A year at most."

"A year?" John now saw why this woman had pitched her idea to him first, and then dropped the bomb. She knew it would be too appealing.

John shook his head and sighed. "I don't know," he said. "I'm going to have to talk this over with my wife."

The surprise was evident on Lynne's face. "Your wife?" She pushed a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Elaine was under the impression that you weren't married."

John finished his coffee and stared at her. "Elaine?"

"Yes, Elaine Nichols. She's a friend of mine. She ... referred me to you, said that you two were related through marriage somehow."

"Yeah... uh, she used to be married to my cousin," John said, a bit confused. "But, yes, I'm married, with a little girl at home."

Lynne smiled at him. "Your wife is a lucky lady."

"Speaking of them, I'd better get back. Listen, it was great to meet you, Lynne," John said, as he paid the bill and stood up. "Here's my card. I'll talk it over with Abby and the Foundation committee and we'll go from there."

"Sounds great," she said, shaking his hand a little longer than necessary. "Thank you, Dr. Carter."

"You're welcome. Thank you, Lynne." John smiled at her and left the coffeehouse. Looking at his watch, he realized it was almost 11. He hoped Abby wouldn't be too mad when he got home. 

John opened the door to find Stella sitting on the living room floor, alternating her attention from a Winnie-the-Pooh cartoon on TV to her Barbie dolls, which were scattered all over the floor. 

"Daddy!" Stella immediately dropped the doll she was dressing and ran to meet him.

John scooped her up and hugged her. "How's my little girl?" he asked. 

"Fine," she said, giggling. 

"Where's mommy?" John asked, looking around for Abby. Stella just shrugged. "Can I get down now?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, setting her down and walking towards he and Abby's bedroom. As he got closer, he could hear muffled sniffling. He quickened his pace and knocked on the door. "Abby?" he asked, pushing open the door. Abby sat on their bed with the phone in her hand. She immediately tried to cover up the fact that she'd been crying; she quickly wiped her face and threw the tissues in the trash. 

"What's wrong?" John asked.

Abby pushed her hair behind her ears, looked down at the phone in her hand and back up at her husband. "You're... you need to call your dad," she said, handing the phone to him.

John decided not to say anything. He just dialed his father's cell phone and waited for him to pick up.

"Jack Carter."

"Hi, Dad," John said, pausing for a few seconds. When his father didn't respond, he asked, "Did you call?"

John heard his father sigh. "Yes. John, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Your mother passed away this morning."


	4. Chapter 4

Eleanor Carter's funeral was a somber, 'professional' occasion, much like Millicent Carter's 9 years earlier. 

The Carter mansion was bursting with people. John and Abby spent many hours greeting old friends and colleagues of Eleanor's. Abby joined John in the study when the crowds began to thin. 

"Hey," she said, knocking softly on the doorframe. 

"Hey," John replied, turning to look at her.

Walking towards him slowly, almost reserved, she asked, "How're you holding up?"

"I'm okay," he said, nodding. Quickly looking down, then straight ahead, he continued. "I loved her, she was my mother, but let's face it... she never was a mother figure or role model in my life. It's like the roles of my real mother and of Gamma were reversed somehow. Interesting, really," he said, nervously laughing and moving his hand up and down the arm of the leather chair.

Abby stood there silently, listening to him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Susan appeared. "Sorry," she apologized. "But the caterer has a question for you, Abby. Something about the..." Susan searched for the word, but, coming up blank, simply said, "Just... when you get a minute..."

Abby nodded her thanks to Susan. Turning to John, she softly said, "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah," he said. "Go... see what the problem is. Please," he added quickly.

Abby followed Susan out of the room, leaving John alone. Now alone with his thoughts, John decided to take his mind off things. Switching on the TV, he mindlessly channel surfed and flipped through magazines, unable to keep his mind on anything - except his mother and family.

An hour went by without any visitors, much to John's appreciation. Suddenly he heard the click of high heels across the marble floor. Assuming it was Abby, John turned around, saying "Hey baby..." John's voice trailed off as he realized it wasn't Abby, but Lynne Gurtz, the woman from the coffeehouse the other morning.

"Hey," she said, not missing a beat. Perching herself on the edge of the black leather couch, she smiled sadly down at John. "I'm sorry about your mom."

"Thanks..." John muttered. He was a little taken aback by Lynne's presence - okay, very taken aback. Scratching his head nervously, he asked, "Wha... what are you doing here?"

"Eleanor was a friend of my mother's," she explained. "I came to pay my respects."

John nodded. "Well, thank you."

"No problem," she said, moving from her position on the edge of the couch and sitting next to John. "So, why are you hiding out in here? All by yourself..."

John scooted as far away from her as he could. "Did you... need something?" he asked, irritated.

"That depends," she said, moving closer to him so that John was cornered at the end of the couch. "What are you offering?"

John jumped up from his seat, trying his best to escape her, but to no avail. Lynne quickly grabbed his arm, forcing him back on the couch. Suddenly she was practically on top of him, her hands on the back of the couch, trapping John to his seat. "Lynne...!" 

"Shhh..." Lynne silenced him, quickly taking his mouth with hers and kissing him deeply.

John forced Lynne off the couch with all his strength. "What the hell are you doing!"

In a split second, Lynne's facial experssions and body language changed. "What are you talking about?" she asked with mock innocence.

"What?" John stared at her in disbelief. This woman was crazy. He noticed that Lynne was staring at something behind him. With his tie loose around his neck and disheavled clothes, John turned around, looking straight into Abby's eyes.

"Abby..." John started, putting his hands up, almost in defense. "It's not what you think, I swear."

Abby ignored Carter. Instead, she slowly advanced toward Lynne. "If you EVER come anywhere NEAR me, my husband or my family EVER again, I will make sure the rest of your life is HELL, you little bitch!" she hissed.

"Abby," Lynne laughed, nervously. "This was all John's doing. I think you two have some things to work out," she lied.

At this comment, Abby grabbed Lynne by the loop hanging from her necklace. "Don't you lie to me, you little slut! I saw the whole thing. I WATCHED you walk into the room, I WATCHED you sit on the end of the couch, I WATCHED you corner my husband and I WATCHED you try to take advantage of him in the state he's in! And even if I DIDN'T see it with my own eyes, this place is crawling with security cameras." Finishing her statement, Abby roughly let go of Lynne. "Get out," she whispered.

Abby stared Lynne down until she was out of sight. Wordlessly, John wrapped his arms around Abby and kissed her passionately. "Thank you," he whispered. Cracking a small smile, he asked, "What the hell was that?"


	5. Chapter 5

It had been 24 years since Stella was born. Years that, to John and Abby, seemed like days. Here she was, dressed in white, ready to walk down the aisle. Her fiance' was a colleague at the University of Chicago Hospital, where Stella was employed as head of the nursing department in the Neo-natal Intensive Care Unit.

John ran his hands through his hair, which had thinned and grayed years before, pacing the hall nervously, waiting for Abby to finish helping Stella with her gown. A few moments later, the door clicked open and Abby appeared.

"She's ready," she said, smiling.

Then she appeared, in her flowing gown and long veil. "You look beautiful," John told her, trying his best to keep his emotions in check.

"Thanks, Daddy," Stella said, giving her father a hug.

Abby hugged and kissed her daughter. "I love you, sweetie," she whispered, tears in her eyes, before she left to take her seat inside the church.

"Are you ready?" John asked her.

Stella took a deep breath and nodded. "Yep," she said, grinning.

As they made their way to the door of the sanctuary, the music began to play and Stella's bridesmaids began to make their way down the aisle. Trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach, Stella linked her arm with John's and smiled. Squeezing her hand, he whispered, "You'll be fine."

As they made their way down the aisle, John caught Abby's eye. They beamed at one another, proud of their daughter's accomplishments and their own as a family. They'd been through a lot since their own wedding 30 years before; now with their own daughter's marriage, things seemed, in a way, to have come full circle.

5 YEARS LATER

The birth of Stella. The miscarriage. Lynne Gurtz. His mother's death. Stella's wedding. These memories, among others, flooded John's mind as he rested his hand on the coffin and sighed. He remembered their significance, but most of all he remembered Abby's role in all of them.

"Daddy?"

John was snapped out of his daydreams by his daughter. "How are you?" she asked. "You've been standing here for almost an hour, people are starting to get worried." Pausing, Stella asked, "What are you thinking about?"

Sighing, John stood there, motionless, staring at the casket that held the only woman he ever loved. "Just... memories," he said. "The good years your mom and I had together. The very good years."


End file.
